


The Last Straw...

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: ... that broke the camel's back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr.

He’d had that same nightmare again. 4th time that week. A nightmare about how he couldn’t save those who needed help.

He’d woken up with a sharp gasp and a start. Drift had woken to that, too.

Ratchet sat up on the edge of the berth and let his head hang between his shoulders. He shivered; he felt cold and scared and a bit panicky. He felt a lump form in his throat - a suffocating, tight lump. He couldn’t stop himself.

He leant forward, propping his elbows on his knees, burying his face into his hands and allowed a trembling sob escape his lips.

The berth sunk where Drift sat down beside him, gently running his hand along his strong back.

“It’s all right”, the swordsmech murmured, “I’m here.”

Upon hearing those words, Ratchet let it go and let his bottled-up tears burst free. He sobbed out words that resembled “I’m so sorry” and cried and wailed. He whimpered, he begged, he apologized.

Drift wrapped his arms around the medic and hugged him close, cradling Ratchet’s head against the crook of his neck, murmuring soothing words into his audio.

The white mech rocked them slowly and started humming a lullaby Ratchet had hummed to him in a same situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is what you needed, Anon~ *hugs*


End file.
